Because You didn't Leave Me
by Conscientia
Summary: Waking up in bed to the sun's morning rays can be the most pleasant feeling in the world. But that feeling is quickly replaced by a more familiar one once Ash relizes there is another certain someone in the room with him. AAML


_A/N:_ _Well, here I am. Who am I you ask? I am Conscientia. Most of probably don't know me… Okay, none of you know me. _

_Anyways…__ This story is pure AAML and has some humor mixed in, with not much dialogue. It's a little drabble that I wrote one day in the comfort of my own bed. I thought, what could be one of the funniest and most embarrassing ways to wake up? Then I came up with this. Read on, readers!_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Pokémon in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

><p>Because You Didn't Leave Me<p>

By Conscientia

Everything felt so… soft. Everything felt so… _bright. _Then it hit him. He was laying in bed, in the Pokémon center, and the only light that was hitting his closed eyelids, was the sun's morning rays.

But for some strange reason, Ash could not remember anything from the night before. He couldn't even recall when he clocked out. But the strangest of all, was the fact that he had fell asleep with his clothes on. Ash never sleeps with his clothes on because, quite simply, he just couldn't. He preferred to sleep as he would call it, "man style", which consisted of only his boxers. But what he didn't know is that if he was sleeping in his usual attire, this particular morning, today would be much more embarrassing than it already will be.

He slowly forced his eyes open to reveal the suns blinding sunshine. So bright in fact, that he had to roll over to prevent anymore pain. But what he didn't expect was for him to roll over and be face to face with his sleeping childhood crush, Misty Waterflower.

Ash's mind went completely haywire with ten million thoughts, all in one painstakingly long second. Some of those thoughts were, 'Thank Mew that we both have our clothes on', 'Our faces are only an inch apart!', 'I wonder if she'd notice if I kissed her…' and of course 'I freaking hungry!'. After the jumbled second, his mind did a complete U-turn and he shot up and out of bed. As he fell to the ground beside the bed, he couldn't control his mouth as he screamed his head off.

When he hit the ground, in a jumbled mess, he finally got control over his vocal cords and began to gasp, "She's in… my bed... Why is she in my bed? Okay… maybe she didn't wake up…"

He dared a peek over the edge of the bed to find out if she was still asleep. Sure enough she was still submerged in the covers like a baby in a crib. Her side ponytail was untouched as she slept peacefully.

He couldn't believe it. How the hell was she still asleep like absolutely nothing happened? Ash hasn't even seen a Snorlax sleep that deeply. He dared a glance at the clock and it read 6:30. Ash let out a long whine and contemplated his decisions.

He could either sleep on the ground or he could slip back into the bed and act like Misty wasn't there. Brock was more than likely in the room next to theirs… but… he definitely didn't want to disturb him. Why? Because he has a frying pan under his pillow that would attack anyone that would even _nudge _him in his sleep. Sure Misty has a mallet but… frying pan wins that round, any day. Then there was his second choice. Even just the _thought _of sleeping with Misty _in the same bed _made his entire face heat up and, not to mention, give him Butterfree in his stomach. He did want to be that close to her though…

So with that, he slowly climbed to his feet and crept into the bed. He took his time in fear of Misty malleting him to death and a possible attack from her Gyarados. He slipped the covers over his body with a blush the darkest shade of red and tried to go back to sleep.

As he lay on the comfortable bed, Ash couldn't get her off his mind. He tried at first to convince himself that she wasn't there. He deemed that impossible since she was less then a foot away. But even though he couldn't sleep, the whole situation felt _right_ to him. Like the feeling after winning a gym badge, that feeling of… being in the clouds. Just a thousand times better.

That feeling skyrocketed as he felt a pair of soft lips on his cheek.

At first, he thought he had drifted into sleep and his subconscious was just messing with his head. But those lips felt way too real to be a dream.

"W-what was t-that for?" he stuttered, face again redder than a tomato.

There was an excruciatingly long pause and Ash let his body relax after being unknowingly rigid. He was wondering why in hell did she kiss him instead of beat him into the ground with her mallet. Friends don't usually kiss each other, even on the _cheek. _As he thought why, he started to wonder if she might like him more that just friends…

Ash felt her entire body move even closer to him from behind. He felt her arm drape over his body and she snuggled her head into the curve oh his neck.

Misty then whispered so softly that Ash's ears had to strain to hear her words.

"Because you didn't leave me."

* * *

><p>Sounded pretty cheesy huh? Please review!<p> 


End file.
